


Una Mujer en la Ventana

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mujer en la ventana, cosiendo una túnica nueva. El Avatar va a venir y aunque sea de lejos, verá a su familia, feliz y enorme y sonriente...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Mujer en la Ventana

Una mujer en la ventana, cosiendo una túnica nueva. El Avatar va a venir y aunque sea de lejos, verá a su familia, feliz y enorme y sonriente.  
Una mujer en la ventana, contando historias de todo el mundo. Habla de los misteriosos Nómadas del Aire en sus remotos templos y habla de las Tribus del Agua y sus aventuras en el mar. Habla de forajidos y ladrones, de topos-tejones y espíritus y su nieta escucha sus crónicas sobre el poderoso Reino Tierra y sobre las glorias de la Nación del Fuego.  
Al atardecer, todos la rodean y la más joven de todos -la más adorable de todos- se acuesta en su regazo y se deja atrapar en la red de verdades y mentiras. La abuela nunca los mira; nada más sigue cosiendo y de su boca salen las más hermosas de las historias.

Una mujer en la ventana, esperando a que el sol se ponga. Sus hijos están por regresar de los sembrados y también sus hijas. Regresarán pronto, felices y enormes y sonrientes.  
Una mujer en la ventana, oyendo las noticias de todo el mundo. Recuerda las historias sobre los Nómadas del Aire y recuerda esa vez que vio un barco de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Piensa en lo remoto que todo parece ahora y suspira cuando ve los bosques talados. Escucha las crónicas sobre el cobarde Rey Tierra y sobre las conquistas de la Nación del Fuego.  
Al atardecer, desearía que todos la rodearan pero sólo la más pequeña de todos -la más silenciosa de todos- tira de su vestido y le pide que cuente una historia. La abuela siempre acepta; entonces empieza a hablar y de su boca salen las más tristes de las historias.

Una mujer en la ventana, esperando a que su esposo vuelva. Sus hijos están en la escuela y también sus hijas. Regresarán pronto, hambrientos y cansados pero aún así sonriendo.  
Una mujer en la ventana, oyendo las noticias del fin del mundo. Se entera del último Maestro Aire y de esa niña de la Tribu de Agua del Sur. Piensa que su esposo tal vez los haya conocido y suspira cuando recuerda sus sonrisas cálidas. Escucha las crónicas sobre el peligroso Reino Tierra y sobre la deshonra del Príncipe.  
Al atardecer, los llama a todos y la rodean pero sólo la más chiquita de todos -la más frágil de todos- se acuesta en su regazo y se duerme hablando de dragones y de soldados que vuelven a casa. Su madre nunca la mira; nada más la calla y de su boca salen las más esperanzadas de las historias.

Una mujer en la ventana, cosiendo una túnica vieja. El Avatar va a venir y aunque sea de lejos, verá a su familia, feliz y enorme y sonriente.  
Una mujer en la ventana, contando historias de todo el mundo. Habla del legendario Nómada del Aire en su bisonte volador y del Jefe de la Tribu del Agua y sus invenciones. Habla de piratas y bandoleros, de espíritus y tortugas león y su nieta escucha sus crónicas sobre las poderosas Guerreras Kyoshi y sobre las glorias de los últimos dragones.  
Al atardecer, todos la rodean y la más joven de todos -la más dulce de todos- se acuesta en su regazo y sueña con un tiempo que era diferente y tanto más aventurero. La abuela nunca los mira; nada más sigue cosiendo y de su boca salen las más felices de las historias.


End file.
